


A Special Kind of Lesson

by General_Kyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Professor Snape has had enough of Harry‘s bratty behavior and punishes him with the help of his favorite student, Draco Malfoy.(Warning! Please read the tags before you proceed.)





	A Special Kind of Lesson

Harry squeezed his legs together; he sat in the last row next to his friends Ron and Hermione and his eyes nervously wandered through the potions lab. He caught himself repeatedly staring at his watch and praying to Merlin that Professor Snape would finally stop his long speech about the Incendio potion. 

He blamed himself for the miserable situation he was trapped in. Harry regretted that he didn‘t show up too late in potions in favor of going to the boys toilet before class had started. He was too afraid to raise his hand to ask the Professor if he could be excused for a moment, Snape shot him a nasty look and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could’ve sworn he‘d seen a pleased smile on Snape‘s face for a brief second. 

"Now I shall remind you of your homework, I expect no less than one feet of parchment about the uses and dangers of Incendio," Professor Snape announced and with a flick of his wand the notes on the blackboard behind him vanished. "You may leave now."

Both Gryffindors and Slytherins hurried out of the dark room into the long corridor of the dungeon, they didn’t dare to open their mouths until they had put a good distance between themselves and the door of the potions lab. Hermione and Ron got up from their seats and noticed Harry‘s odd behavior.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"It‘s ... fine, I promise, I just really need to-" Harry stuttered and stood up with the help of Ron.

"Stay were you are, Potter. I have important matters to discuss with you," Snape said and looked incredibly pleased to see Harry squirm. "Your little friends should go back to their common room before I start taking housepoints away."

"We will wait for you in the Great Hall, okay?" Hermione whispered and left, Ron followed her hesitantly and took one last pitiful look at his friend before the door fell shut behind them. 

"Professor, I really need to ... You don‘t understand, it‘s urgent!" Harry cried out, hoping Snape could make sense of his pleads.

"Come here, you whiny brat," the older man growled and gestured for Harry to walk up to his desk.

Harry glanced at the door, he considered making a run for it and dealing with the consequences later, but the sooner he dealt with Snape, the sooner he‘d be able to find relief. He tried to keep his legs as close to each other as possible while he approached Snape. Once he stood in front of him, the shimmer in his usually gloomy eyes was what scared him the most, he had never seen the potions master so excited.

"On my lap, _now_ ," demanded Professor Snape and sat down in his creaky chair. 

Harry was slightly confused and also shocked by Snape‘s unexpected demand. He only obeyed to avoid another week of detention; he felt his full blabber protest against his choice. He turned around and carefully lowered his butt onto Professor Snape‘s lap. Snape pulled him into the right position so that he was facing a shelve full of potion ingredients instead of the man‘s face. 

"Tell me why you‘ve been squirming and whining in my class instead of paying attention! Do you think that you‘re so special that you‘re above such things as taking notes?" Snape hissed and his long fingers stroked over Harry‘s shaking thighs.

"N- No, listen, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick," Harry muttered.

_"Sir,"_ said Snape.

"Huh?" Harry turned his head back as far as he could and regretted it straight away once their eyes locked.

"You will address me as Sir, Potter. I‘ve had enough of your foolishness, Dumbledore might‘ve taken a liking to you, but I feel nothing but disgust for you." Snape‘s hands travelled all the way up to Harry‘s crotch and the boy gasped as the Professor groped his flaccid cock. "Now is my chance to punish you."

Harry‘s mind could only concentrate on two things; his full blabber and Snape‘s strong hands playing idly with his balls. The thought of fighting back didn’t occur to him, his entire body was screaming for release - nothing else mattered. "Sir?" he said with his shaky voice.

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape asked and squeezed Harry‘s testicles.

"I really have to ...," Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "I need to pee, Sir, very badly!"

Snape raised his eyebrows and sneered at the trembling teen on his lap. "You will not relieve yourself until I allow you to. You spoiled little brat, now you will find out that you don‘t always get what you want."

Harry sobbed helplessly; it slowly dawned on him that he wouldn’t be allowed to use the toilet any time soon. His cock twitched in his pants, eager to be released. Snape seemed to have noticed his body‘s reaction to his touch, he fiddled with the zipper of Harry‘s pants until the boy was forced to watch his Professor wrap his pale hand around his little shaft. 

"Are you afraid, Potter? Perhaps feeling a little ... embarrassed? Filthy? I want to hear you say it," Snape spoke right into his ear, his deep voice made Harry‘s body feel incredibly hot. 

"I‘m scared," he sobbed. "Sir," Harry added quickly after Snape had stopped pumping his cock to glare at him through his greasy, black hair. Professor Snape was better observed from a distance, Harry reminded himself and couldn’t believe how strongly his body ached for the older man to touch him. A single drop of pee ran down his hard cock. 

"Are you perhaps thinking about pissing all over my cloak and ruining it, Potter? Is that how you think it will end?" Snape slapped his balls twice, Harry winced both times. "Crybaby."

"Professor Snape?" a voice echoed through the lab and Snape looked up from the sobbing student in his lap. Harry was too scared to look at the blonde Slytherin boy standing in the door with a big grin on his pale, narrow face. 

"Ah, Draco," Snape greeted him as if he wasn‘t playing with Harry‘s cock at the same time. "You‘ve arrived at the perfect time. I need your help with teaching the Potter boy a lesson."

Draco closed the door behind him and strode through the classroom, his movement full of pride and eagerness. He stopped right in front of Snape‘s legs and quietly enjoyed watching his head of house torture the boy he loathed most. "Why is he crying like bitch, Sir?"

"Language, Draco," reminded him Snape.

"I apologize, Sir," Malfoy said. "Why is he crying like a filthy little whore?"

Professor Snape chuckled deeply. Harry had been naive enough to believe that it couldn’t get any worse, and here he was, not only humiliated by his potions teacher, but also watched by Draco Malfoy. He felt the strong urge to loose control, but so far his mind had proven to be stronger than the pressure on his blabber. 

"Why don‘t you ask him yourself? Potter is eager to share, isn‘t he?" Professor Snape said.

"I need to - urgh - pee!" Harry whimpered.

Draco‘s mouth opened but no words came out. Harry felt a little better to see that Malfoy was shocked to hear the truth, maybe he was repulsed enough by Snape‘s idea of teaching him a lesson that he would help Harry? He couldn’t have been any more wrong about Draco‘s intentions.

"I‘m sure your father has taught you how to properly piss like a man, right, Draco? Now let‘s see - I want you to demonstrate how to do it for Potter. His poor excuse of a father didn’t live long enough to show him." Snape explained and Harry‘s heart ached when the Professor had purposefully mentioned his dead father. 

"Of course, I‘d love to show him, Sir," Draco opened his Slytherin cloak and opened his pants in one swift move to grab a hold of his cock. It was slightly less pale than the rest of his body and Harry could see a few short, blonde pubic hairs on the end of his shaft. 

"On your knees, brat." Snape said coldly and spat into his neck while he pushed him out of his lap. Harry stumbled forward, his lower body hurt too much for him to walk. He fell to his knees and found himself in a rather uncompromising position; he was forced to stare at both Malfoy‘s penis and his Professor‘s nasty smile. He tried to crawl away, but Draco kicked him in his ribs once and the boy sat still from then on.

"Go on, my boy, show the spoiled brat how real wizards relieve themselves," Snape brushed through Draco‘s neat hair and patted his head encouragingly.

"Yes, Professor," Draco answered with a sneer and gave his cock a little wank. Harry looked up at them with pleading eyes, he hoped one of them would come to their senses - but it was useless. Suddenly he felt warm water all over his face, he couldn’t see through his glasses anymore and squeezed his eyelids shut. The fluid smelled odd and Harry realized that it wasn‘t water after all, it was Malfoy‘s urine. 

"Still feeling so high and mighty, Potter?" Draco scoffed.

"Please st- stop ...," Harry sobbed and curled up into a ball, the seemingly endless stream of piss eventually stopped and the boy saw that Draco had put his cock back into his pants. Professor Snape nodded approvingly towards Malfoy.

"You may piss now, brat. I‘m growing rather tired of your constant whining," Snape said. 

Something clicked inside Harry‘s mind and the feeling of fullness slowly left him as he peed all over the stone floor. His sobbing stopped abruptly, he lifted himself up, he saw Draco turning his nose up at him. It confused Harry greatly, Malfoy had been the one to agree to peeing on his face and now he was the one who felt disgusted by it? Snape didn‘t allow him much time to wonder about it, the Professor told Draco to leave and stood up from his chair to examine Harry.

"Scourgify!" Snape said with his wand pointed at the dirty boy. Within a few seconds Harry‘s uniform and face were dry again and didn’t smell like piss anymore. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y - Yes, I think I did," Harry answered a little too hastily. "Thank you, Sir."

Snape nodded silently and Harry took the opportunity to leave the room. He walked to the door with quick steps and felt relief wash over him the moment he was in the corridor. He sprinted through the school to get to ghe Great Hall; Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking distinctly worried about Harry. 

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug once he was close enough and Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We thought Snape might‘ve tried to kill you," he said. 

"Harry, you have to tell us what happened!"

But Harry didn’t want to speak about what Professor Snape had done to him. Luckily he came up with a simple lie and eventually they were both satisfied with his version of the story. The next potions lesson would be on Thursday, he thought. Harry couldn’t see himself entering the potions lab every again in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this dirty little thing, I‘m only a tiny bit ashamed I wrote this- ...   
> Anyways, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and help me stay motivated!


End file.
